Solo un sueño
by Tete93
Summary: ...Kendall no pudo evitar estremecerse, mientras James seguía besando la línea de su barbilla y sin previo aviso bajaba hasta sus pezones... Lemmon, chico/chico. Kames


No hay mucho Kames en español así que aquí está mi granito de arena para cambiar eso.

**Advertencia:** Lemmon, chico/chico. Si son menores de dieciocho u homofóbicos, probablemente no deberían leer esto.

**Pareja:** Kames…o mejor Pre-Kames.

**Palabras:** 1417

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** BTR sigue sin pertenecerme, de ser así Carlos y James estarían en mi cama, y no estaría escribiendo Fics.

**PD:** tiene el peor título de la historia pero no pude pensar en nada mejor.

**Solo un sueño**

James lo tenía atrapado contra la pared, sus bocas se movían sobre la otra, sus dientes mordían suavemente sus labios y sus lenguas luchaban por dominancia. Las camisas de ambos habían quedado abandonadas en algún lugar del cuarto. Estaban tan pegados que resultaba difícil saber dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro, el calor se hacía cada vez más pesado en la habitación. No recordaba cómo había terminado besuqueándose con uno de sus mejores amigos, pero no importaba mucho en ese momento, no mientras las manos de James siguieran desabrochándole el pantalón.

Kendall se inclinó un poco para enredar sus manos en el cabello de James quien siempre había sido ligeramente más alto, pensó que él protestaría porque le desarreglara el cabello, pero extrañamente el castaño no hizo comentario alguno, en lugar de eso abandonó su boca para comenzar a depositar pequeños besos por el cuello del rubio. Kendall no pudo evitar estremecerse, mientras James seguía besando la línea de su barbilla y sin previo aviso bajaba hasta sus pezones. Sin importarle quien lo oyera soltó un bastante audible gemido cuando James atrapó uno de sus pezones con la boca y comenzó a lamer y luego morder, y luego procedió a darle el mismo trato al otro.

James terminó de deshacerse del pantalón de su amigo y luego lo tiró a un rincón olvidado del cuarto.

–Veo que estas algo emocionado – comentó James señalando al bulto en la entrepierna de Kendall.

-Es que…ahhhhh – La respuesta de Kendall fue ahogada en un gemido que soltó cuando James comenzó a frotarle la erección por encima del bóxer. – ¿Porque te detienes? – Gruño cuando repentinamente James retiró su mano. "La cara" de Big Time Rush no contestó, solo le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa, y retiró cuidadosamente el bóxer de Kendall.

James observó su erección por un momento, con ojos hambrientos, antes de que Kendall pudiera cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó tomo con una mano el miembro del rubio y sin previo aviso lo capturó con la boca.

Era por mucho, lo más fantástico que Kendall había sentido en sus dieciocho años de vida. La caliente boca de James alrededor de su pene hacía que oleadas de placer le recorrieran el cuerpo casi como un choque eléctrico, no pudo evitar sacudirse y golpear con la punta la garganta del castaño, James lo miró un momento y durante una fracción de segundo Kendall temió haberlo lastimado y que todo acabara, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, James volvió a devorarlo con aún más fuerza dando pequeños mordisquitos y con una mano acariciando sus testículos.

-Ahhhhhhh Jaammmeesss – Kendall no podía articular nada más coherente que eso – mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm siiiiiiiiii – ¿Desde cuándo James había ganado tanta experiencia dando mamadas? No sabía, y en esos momentos realmente no importaba.

Creyó que se correría en la boca de James, pero este se separó.

-Espera – contestó a la mirada impaciente del rubio. Luego se deshizo de su propio pantalón y bóxer quedándose también completamente desnudo.

Kendall se quedó completamente embobado, había visto a James en bóxer muchas veces antes, en los vestidores del campo de Hockey, y desde que vivían en L.A. compartían cuarto y se habían cambiado enfrente del otro en varias ocasiones, pero jamás lo había visto completamente desnudo, y era por mucho la visión más gloriosa que jamás había tenido enfrente de sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente esculpido y bronceado, sus abdominales de acerco perfectamente marcados.

Casi con nerviosismo bajó la vista de la V debajo de los abdominales hasta su entrepierna y fijo la vista en la muy evidente erección de James. Era bastante obvio que James estaba igual de excitado que él (si eso era humanamente posible). Estaba bastante distraído observando la parte inferior del cuerpo de James que no había notado que hacía la superior, repentinamente Kendall se fijó que James tenía en sus manos un bote de lubricante que no sabía de donde demonios había sacado, es decir, ellos no mantenían lubricante en los cajones…¿Cierto?

James a llenarse las manos de lubricante y a acercarse lentamente a Kendall, en una fracción de segundo el rubio supo lo que iba a ocurrir. James, lo tumbó boca abajo en la cama y luego se agacho quedando a la altura del trasero de Kendall y James por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban ahí vaciló.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes? – Preguntó con la voz cargada de duda.

-No – contestó Kendall con voz débil. James asintió y luego preguntó:

-¿Y estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres? –

Kendall solo logró asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien –

Luego sin otra palabra James añadió un primer dedo lleno de lubricante, al principio fue bastante incomodó para Kendall, una sensación totalmente nueva e invasiva, el castaño comenzó a mover el dedo lentamente y luego añadió otro, a este punto a Kendall había dejado de incomodarle y cuando añadía un tercer dedo ya no podía contener los gemidos. Luego James retiró los dedos y acercó su miembro a la entrada de Kendall.

-¿Listo? –

Kendall volvió a asentir. Luego con delicadeza lo penetró. A pesar de la preparación fue algo doloroso para Kendall, la sensación era mucho más invasiva y dolorosa que los dedos de James. Al ver la cara de dolor del rubio James preguntó con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? Si te duele mucho me dices y paramos –

-Estoy bien – aseguró Kendall siendo cierto a medias – puedes moverte –

-¿Seguro?-

-Si, seguro solo muévete - ordenó Kendall con la misma voz que usaba cuando era el capitán del equipo de Hockey en la preparatoria en Minnesota y James no quería hacer las jugadas que le ordenaba –

James se movió con delicadeza temiendo lastimar a Kendall, el rubio no negaría que le dolió, pero era el dolor más dulce que había experimentado. Para distraerlo James deslizó su mano hacía la entrepierna de Kendall (algo considerablemente difícil gracias al colchón) y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba una y otra vez. Pronto el dolor desapareció y solo quedó el placer que hacía a Kendall gemir ruidosamente sin importarle quien lo escuchara. Se sacudía violentamente, las penetraciones rítmicas y la mano de James sobre su miembro eran demasiado enloquecedor.

-Mmmm Ahí – gimió cuando James golpeó su próstata, el castaño muy obediente volvió a golpear y Kendall comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte – sí, mmmmmmmmmmmmm más fuerte, Jameeeeeeeeeeees. – ya no lograba articular oraciones con sentido.

-Kendallllllllll- contestaba James que parecía estar igual de perdido en el momento que él.

Bastaron un par de penetraciones más para que James se corriera, unos segundos después Kendall hizo lo mismo en la mano de James, ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro. Se quedaron así un momento y luego James gentilmente se retiró y se acostó en al lado de él. Se observaron un momento en un silencio que no era para nada incomodo y se dirigieron una sonrisa.

Kendall se pudo dar el tiempo de observar a James, estaba completamente rosado, sudado y tenía el cabello tan desordenado que si se viera en el espejo moriría del infarto y luego se aplicaría todo el bote de gel Cuda. Sin embargo Kendall no pudo evitar pensar que jamás lo había visto tan hermoso (y eso era decir bastante). Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, como que eso había sido asombroso pero cada vez que quería abrir la boca las palabras morían en su garganta…

Kendall abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor todo estaba en penumbra, miró el celular, eran las tres y media de la mañana. Se quedó un par de segundo mirando la penumbra hasta que lentamente cayó en cuenta del sueño que acababa de tener. Ya había tenido sueños calientes antes, pero jamás con un chico…y menos con James, su vanidoso mejor amigo y compañero de banda. Porque él no podía ser gay ¿O sí? No, claro que no, él era perfectamente heterosexual. El sueño debía ser porque las hormonas ya le habían cocinado el cerebro.

Compartía cuarto con Carlos, miró a la cama de al lado y comprobó que seguía completamente dormido. Gracias a Dios que Carlos tenía el sueño pesado, porque tenía que encargarse de la erección casi dolorosa que tenía después del sueño. Y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a tocarse recordando cada detalle de como en su sueño James lo hacía. Pero él no era gay, porque debe ser normal que los chicos perfectamente heterosexuales se masturben pensando en su mejor amigo que también es un chico. No, él no era gay.

**FIN**

Si ya llegaron hasta aquí es porque probablemente acaban de leer el peor Lemmon Slash de la historia, pero ¡Hey! Es mi primer intento y tomó todo mi valor publicarlo.

Si dejan review les envió una barra de chocolate virtual.

Sip. Kendall está en negación.

Una última cosa, aprovecho para hacer publicidad a una nueva historia que publicaré pronto y tendrá uno capitulos. Me dicen si a alguien le interesa la idea:

Se llama "Tu a Seattle y yo a California" (si el título está inspirado en la película de Lindsay Lohan también conocida como: Juego de Gemelas), y es un crossover de ICarly con BTR. Probablemente será T.

Summary: James y Shane (quienes son primos) cambian de lugar por una apuesta pero accidentalmente terminan atrapados en el lugar del otro tiempo indefinido. A Shane le toca aguantar los gritos de Gustavo, fanáticas locas y la vida en L.A. Mientras que James intenta lidiar con todas las responsabilidades de Shane.

Es Jeddie (James/Freddie) y Lomille (Logan/Camille) y las demás parejas las dejo libre opción. Mis opciones son:

*Kendall/Carly y Carlos/Sam

*Kenlos (Carlos/Kendall) y Sam/Shane

*Kenlos (Carlos/Kendall) y Carly/Shane

*Shane/Kendall y Carlos/Sam

*Shane/Carlos y Kendall/Carly.

¿Les parece interesante la idea? ¿Qué parejas les gustaría? Apreciaría un montón montón su opinión.

Besos

Tete


End file.
